Of Bad Days and Birthdays
by ElphieFaeThropp
Summary: Galinda has a bad day, and Elphaba tries her best to help. A birthday fic for my friend, Kyra.


**A birthday fic for my dear friend, Kyra. Happy birthday, my pretty!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Wicked in any way.**

* * *

"Galinda."

"No."

"Galinda, please."

"No. Leave me. I have nothing further to say to you." The blonde plopped down, face first onto the bed. With a dramatically heavy sigh, she reached for the blankets and threw them over her head.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She knew the blonde could be rather ridiculous at times, but this was just absurd. "Galinda. Please. I don't even know what I did wrong. Won't you please just tell me as much?" She perched herself beside the petite girl, who huffed and turned away from her.

"Having to tell you makes it even worser, Elphie."

"Even more worse. Not worser."

"ELPHABA THROPP! I AM IN NO MOOD FOR YOU POINTING OUT MY MISTAKES!" A sniffle could be heard from within the confines of the comforter.

"Crap," Elphaba murmured, reaching over to gently place a hand over where she thought the girl's head was. "Galinda. If you don't tell me what I did or what's wrong, I can't help you feel better or make sure I don't do it again." She patted the blanket softly. "Please open up to me?"

There was another sniffle, followed by a sigh, and a head of golden curls poked out from underneath the blanket. The crystal blue eyes were rimmed with red, and there were still tears trailing down her cheek, which made Elphaba want to do nothing more than comfort her and make her all better again. "Fine," she huffed quietly, holding the blankets open so Elphaba could scoot in and lie down next to her.

Elphaba turned over to rest on her side, watching Galinda intently as she gently brushed a stray curl from her face and then gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before she finally spoke up. "Now, tell me what's wrong, my sweet."

Galinda remained silent for a while, quietly playing with a strand of Elphaba's hair. After a few moments of silence, she looked up at Elphaba. "Today hasn't gone at all like I'd hoped it would."

"What do you mean, my pretty?" Elphaba kept staring at her so intently that Galinda could feel a blush rising in her cheeks as she looked away from Elphaba's gaze.

"Well, I woke up late, so I had to miss breakfast, and even then I was still ten minutes late for class." She began to play with a strand of Elphaba's hair again. "And… then we had a test, and I completely forgot about it, so I hadn't studied for it and I didn't know anything. And then I forgot my homework for my other class today, so I'm surely going to get a bad grade for it, if I didn't receive a zero for it already…" She sighed heavily. "And, to top all of this off, I've been cramping. Which isn't fun. At all."

Elphaba sighed softly as she listened to Galinda talk about her day, running her hand comfortingly over the blonde's arm. "I'm so sorry, my sweet. If there was anything I could do to make all the hurt and sadness go away, believe me, I would do it in a heartbeat."

Galinda gave a half-hearted smile and sighed once more. "I know…"

Elphaba continued to study her quietly before speaking again. "Are… Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

Galinda finally looked back up at Elphaba. She had to tell her, it would be better if she just told her. "No, that's… That's not it…"

"Well, before you tell me what it is, can I show you something?"

Galinda wasn't sure what to think. She needed to continue this serious talk with Elphaba, but there was a certain glint in the green girl's eyes that made Galinda reconsider her stance on the argument. "I… Okay, I guess."

"Come on." Elphaba stood up and held a hand out to the blonde. "I promise it's going to help you feel better." She tugged the petite blonde up and led her out of the room, keeping her hand firmly in her own.

"Elphieeeeee…" Galinda whined. "Where in Oz' name are you taking me? It's seven in the evening, we should be in our rooms for the night." The blonde huffed, and Elphaba only walked faster, determined to get to where she was going. "Elphaba. Seriously. What are we doing?"

"You'll see. We're almost there." By now, Elphaba had led Galinda out of Crage Hall, to a little area of the courtyard that was covered by the limbs of a weeping willow. With her free hand, she pushed a few of the trails of leaves aside, so Galinda could walk through, before she herself followed her in.

"Elphie, what…?" Galinda trailed off as she looked at the space in front of her. There was a blanket laid out, and a picnic basket. Candles lit the area, giving it a comfy, cozy warm glow. She turned to look back at Elphaba, but she had already started to make her way to the blanket.

"Come sit." Elphaba motioned the blonde to come over to her as she opened the picnic basket, pulling something out, but Galinda couldn't make it out from where she was.

"Elphaba…" Galinda moved to sit down across from Elphaba, folding her legs neatly underneath her. She fell silent once again as Elphaba finally turned back to her, holding a cupcake with a candle in it.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Galinda, happy birthday to you…" Elphaba smiled as Galinda took the cupcake from her.

"You… You didn't forget, after all…" Galinda looked up at Elphaba with a happy smile, despite the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I… I thought you…"

"Oh, my sweet…" Elphaba crawled over to sit next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. " I could never forget something as important as your birthday. I just wanted to wait for the right time to celebrate with you."

Galinda chuckled quietly, looking back down at the cupcake in her hand. "I… I guess I'd better make my wish, fast." She closed her eyes and was silent for a moment before she blew out her candle.

"Hooray!" Elphaba was acting goofy, and it made Galinda smile as she sat the cupcake down, watching Elphaba applaud her. When she noticed Galinda staring at her, she smiled down at her. "Am I allowed to ask what you wished for?"

"No, silly. It won't come true if I do. And… If I told you, I'd have to… kill you!" Without warning, the blonde tackled Elphaba to the ground, pinning her underneath her. "Ha. Pinned you."

Elphaba grinned up at her. "Maybe I'm just being nice to you because it's your birthday."

"Maybe so. But that doesn't matter right now, anyways." With that, Galinda leaned down to press her lips against Elphaba's, a slight giggle escaping her as Elphaba returned the kiss tenderly, locking her arms around the petite girl's waist.

"Happy birthday, my sweet."


End file.
